


Windows

by alienchrist



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two conversations in front of a book store window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/, for the prompt of 'second best'.

They were eleven, two boys standing in front of a book store.

"Do you like that one, Franz?" Albert smiled. "I'll buy it!"

Franz's eyes and throat stung, like from smoke. "If you're going to buy a present, it should be for Eugenie, dummy!"

Eugenie was arranged to marry Albert. Franz never could.

 

Franz's sixteenth birthday, a similar store display. "Do you like that book, Franz?"

"I've been eyeing it, actually!"

"Do you think Eugenie would like it?"

Franz pulled up his collar to guard against a sudden chill.

"If you're shopping for her, be more romantic, dummy," he mumbled.


End file.
